Heartbeats
by Rawiyah
Summary: Thor is an Asgardian prince who finds the best adventures are the ones your parents don't know about, however, that changes when he meets a beautiful Jotun, whom he falls in love with. Full Summary inside. MPREG. SLASH. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : The story of forbidden romance. Thor is an Asgardian prince who finds the best adventures are the ones your parents don't know about, however, that changes when he meets a beautiful Jotun, whom he falls in love with. Jotunheim and Asgard are enemies and for a while, Thor hides his romance quite well from his kin on Asgard. It's when the Jotun he loves falls pregnant that causes complications for them both and Thor has never been a very good liar.

* * *

"Thor!" Sif whispered harshly as her golden prince arrived on his horse at the palace gates. "Thor, you promised LAST time would be the LAST time!"

"I know, Sif." Thor tried to be serious, he knew the grave repercussions his actions could have on the kingdom and on himself. Travel to Jotunheim was forbidden and Heimdall wouldn't keep the secret if he were asked about it by The Allfather. He'd have to either come clean soon or give up the travels completely. Yet, Jotunheim had so many wonderful paths to take, so many mysterious landscapes and fearsome creatures to battle. Thor had yet to run into a Jotun, however, he wasn't too interested in seeing them anyway. They were large, ugly creatures that parents liked to scare their children with descriptions of them before bed. Thor had no interest in witnessing the ugliness of them. "But Jotunheim has so many wonders, many of which I will never see on Asgard. Sif! I am young, soon I will be king of Asgard and will not have the time nor energy to travel across the Nine Realms..."

"If you are caught, you will not have the _means_ , let alone the energy to travel." Sif mumbled.

"Oh, Sif!" Thor smiled as he swung an arm over Sif's shoulders, chuckling. "I find it most amusing that, after all these years, you still worry over me."

Sif smiled, reaching her hand to gently massage his cheek. "You're such an oaf, Thor... Please, be careful."

They shared a kiss and parted ways for the night.

. . . . .

The light shined through the open window once again and Thor found himself being pulled out of his sleep. He sat up in bed and immediately smiled with excitement. This was yet another day without duties to attend to… Another day for traveling to the blistering cold of Jotunheim. Another day to kill beasts, another day to bask in his freedom before it would soon be ripped away from him and he'd be forced to spend most of his days on a dusty, golden throne.

Thor jumped out of his bed and immediately made for his wardrobe, where he dressed, preparing for travel to Jotunheim. It was summer, (as it always is) on Asgard, so he always needed to make sure that he kept himself hidden when he wore his furs and heavy boots. It was easy to sneak passed the servants who sought after him during the days. He'd pay them a decent penny to keep quiet and being ever so loyal to their prince, they did.

Today would be no different. Thor slipped his furs over his shoulders and picked up Mjolnir from where she was sitting idly in the window sill. He tossed her in the air, a grin plastered to his face as he caught her handle once more. He made for the doors to his chambers and left swiftly, silently as to be sure no one knew where he was going.

He did, however, bump into his chambermaids as he was quickly moving down the hallway. He paid them promptly and they gave him their word they'd not tell the Allfather of his mysterious disappearances, for they did not know that he was spending all of this time traveling to Jotunheim. Quite frankly, they were completely unawares of their prince's fascination with that realm entirely.

Heimdall was the one he couldn't pay to keep quiet, however, he was able to make sure that Heimdall wouldn't tell anyone if Heimdall was not asked.

"Good morn, Heimdall." Thor greeted as he approached the gatekeeper in his observatory. Heimdall, however, was not as pleased to see his prince as Thor had expected.

"You are aware, my prince, that I will not lie for you, should questions be asked." Heimdall stated so matter-of-fact-ly that it ceased to take Thor by surprise. Thor no longer felt the least bit threatened.

"I am also aware that should my return jeopardize the safety as Asgard, the portal will remain closed… Good Heimdall, it is not as though this were one of my first dozen or so trips. I understand where you stand on this matter."

"So be it." And Heimdall opened the Bifrost.

. . . . .

The smell was different on Jotunheim, a crisp, sharp, musk that was much different than that perfumed, sweet smell of Asgard. It was welcomed to Thor's nose, after all, he was never a fan of that overly sweet scent of Asgard's air. The chill from the wind slapped Thor in the face with a fierce force that gave Thor a wave of energy and excitement. What could he say? He was a glutton for punishment.

He took a few steps, the snow crunched beneath the weight of his boots. They didn't do too much to keep the cold out, as these boots were not designed for travel to Jotunheim, they were, instead, made for traveling to Svartalfheim, where it was cold, but Jotunheim easily beat the cold of Svartalfheim… easily. Thor took another step in the snow, simply taking in the cold and foreign land of Jotunheim, which was slowly becoming less and less foreign to him with each visit.

There was a sound that caught Thor's attention. Something he hadn't hurt before while on Jotunheim… A voice.

Immediately, Thor's defenses went up and he prepared to fight. He prayed to the Norns that it was only one stray Jotun and nothing that he couldn't best in a fight. However, Thor was very confident in his abilities that he could fight off any number of Jotuns on his own. After all, he had heard tales of how dastardly and horribly large and uncoordinated these simple creatures were.

Thor held Mjolnir tightly in his fist as he slowly, slowly approached the source of the voice, which, he soon gathered was singing. The closer he got, the more beautiful the voice actually sounded. How strangely melodic and smooth the voice sounded… Thor was surprised that such a simple minded, primitive creature could even know what a beautiful melody sounded like, let alone mimic it's beauty.

Thor approached closer, again, surprised that the Jotun did not seem to hear the way the snow crunched underneath his heavy feet. As Thor got closer, the Jotun came into view… It's back was facing Thor, but it's back was all Thor needed to see to immediately become taken by such beauty, or which he never believed he'd experience with a Jotun of all creatures in the nine realms.

This Jotun appeared to be no more taller than the average Asgardian, in fact, he appeared slightly shorter. Thor was well aware that Jotuns were intersexual creatures. All were both male and female, equally, able to give birth and get others pregnant with equal chance of conceiving. This Jotun had long, flowing, beautiful locks of wavy, black hair that fell in a long braid down it's back, where Thor could see the way it's sparkling azure skin had beautifully shined in the light that bounced from the whiteness of the snow surrounding it. Gold adorned it's body, shining, amazingly bright in the darkness of the realm.

Thor's interest was piqued. He hid behind a large boulder, occasionally peeking out from behind it, making sure the Jotun did not see him. This Jotun was rather small, if worse came to show it's ugly face, he could easily best this Jotun in a dual. But, while he was still unseen, he decided to listen to the Jotun's song… The words he could not understand, it seemed to be in a foreign language that he was unfamiliar with, yet, he still felt so drawn in by the song. The Jotun turned it's head and there, for the first time, Thor got a view of a Jotun, in person. The Jotun's eyes were a deep, blood red color and it's eyes sparkled like ruby gems. Its face had interesting marks along its forehead and cheeks and it had golden piercings on it's face. Two horns stood proudly on it's head, sticking out from the waves of black hair that framed its face.

Still, the Jotun did not seem to notice Thor's presence… Thor took this opportunity to come a little closer, now believing that maybe the Jotuns did not have the heightened senses that he'd originally believed. He took one step too many, as the Jotun must have heard the sound of the snow crunching beneath his foot, as the Jotun immediately stopped singing and grabbed a spear, pointing it in Thor's direction, yelling out something in a foreign language again, that Thor did not understand. It wouldn't do him any good to keep hiding, not now that the Jotun had heard him. He didn't want to fight, this Jotun had such a frail, feminine look, it felt wrong to fight it, besides, it wasn't nearly as tall as he'd been led to believe that Frost Giants were. This one was no taller than he was. Still, Thor jumped out from where he was hiding from behind the boulder and held Mjolnir high in the air.

The look on the Jotun's face was one of pure terror. It actually frightened Thor to see such a look on its face, it was a look he'd not seen on anyone's face before. He realized now, this Jotun had probably never seen an Aesir before. The Jotun stumbled back a little and fell into the snow beneath his feet. Still, the Jotun held up the spear, trembling.

Thor wanted to yell a war cry and to kill the Jotun to ensure that no one knew of his travels to this realm, but he couldn't bring himself to harm such a bewitching creature. The Jotun spoke,

"Who are you?" It asked.

Thor was dumbfounded… How to respond?

"What are you doing here?" The Jotun asked.

"I am but a traveler…" Thor said. "You will tell no one of my arrival and I will spare your life."

The Jotun remained still, frozen with fear of the Aesir. Thor commanded it get to its feet, and the Jotun slowly pushed itself from the ground and rose to stand.

"What is your name?" Thor barked to the Jotun. The Jotun, however, didn't seem offended.

"Loki."

. . . .

It didn't take much convincing on Thor's part to get Loki to put the spear down. It also didn't take much convincing on Thor's part to get Loki to tell him more about Jotun culture. Of course, Thor thought he was incredibly clever for getting Loki to talk, when, it was actually Loki who wanted to share his culture with a beautiful stranger.

"... and that song…" Thor mused, "That song you were singing earlier, I could not help but catch a few notes in the air."

"That was a folk song of my people I learned as a child." Loki's face flushed a deep shade of purple as he spoke. Thor thought it was a beautiful shade of purple.

"Could you… perhaps, sing it for me again?"

There it was again, that beautiful shade of deep, royal purple spread across those clean, Jotun features. Thor's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as it pounded so heavy and hard. Something about Loki gave him feelings he'd never experienced with anyone. This must be what they meant when they said, _'love at first sight'._

Loki smiled and opened his mouth to release the most beautiful sound Thor had ever heard.

Thor returned to Asgard a very happy man.

. . . .

Thor told no one of his meeting with the Jotun. This was a joy best kept to himself. He knew Sif would be furious with him should he disclose his close relationship with Loki, he knew not to tell her. The Warriors Three would be no good to tell either, they'd tell Thor that Loki was simply using him, that Loki would ensnare Thor with his sultry charm and would certainly have means to bring harm to Thor and the Asgardian kingdom. But Thor knew Loki better than that.

It had been a fortnight of daily meetings with Loki. Despite what Asgardians said about Jotuns being promiscuous, Loki didn't want to have sex with Thor right away, and Thor politely waited for Loki to be ready. Loki was a runt, smaller than the average giant and had never been bedded before. Thor understood his hesitancy and agreed that they would wait until they both felt ready.

Thor didn't care what Heimdall had to say about the situation, he knew Heimdall could see him on Jotunheim talking, laughing with Loki and learning more about the Jotun culture. Heimdall didn't make any gestures to tell the Allfather, for that, Thor thanked his lucky stars.

It was ever so welcoming to land on the icy surface of Jotunheim, and it was then that Thor wondered if Jotunheim ever saw the sun. He looked up and was welcomed by the beautiful, azure face of Loki, whose blood red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Thor…" Loki sang. "Thor, I think… I think I am ready."

"Ready for what, Loki?" Thor was honestly confused.

"I've never felt this way for anyone else, Thor."

And Thor knew immediately what Loki meant. It felt like things were moving painfully slow at first, yet, this very moment, Thor realized that things were moving… well, _fast_. Too fast!

"No, Loki… not yet." Thor said. Loki understood.

They settled for sitting in each other's arms, feeling each other's warmth in the brisk cold of Jotunheim. All the while, Thor imagined his life with Loki by his side. He found that he was truly smitten with the Jotun. But, Thor was not ready for a life on Jotunheim. Yes, the air was sharp and the winds were calling him, but he still belonged to Asgard, where he realized he would soon be king. This meant that soon, he would have to say goodbye to Loki and Jotunheim forever.

Thor held Loki close to him that day… Though, 'day' did not begin to describe the setting of Jotunheim. On Jotunheim, it was always night. Always.

"Loki…?" Thor nudged the sleeping Jotun on his arm and Loki stirred. Thor realized what he was going to ask Loki. He was deciding with himself whether or not to tell Loki he would soon be king. He desperately wanted to lay with the beautiful man, but he didn't want Loki to believe that he would do such a thing as to sleep with Loki and leave him forever.

It wouldn't be fair and yet….

"Loki?" Thor asked and Loki's ruby red eyes slowly peeled open. Loki looked up at Thor, smiling, his eyes twinkling in the light reflecting from the snow that surrounded them. The sight alone made Thor want to draw Loki close to his body and never let him go.

"Yes, Thor…?" Came Loki's smooth, velvety voice. It nearly melted Thor's spine…

"Loki…" Thor was at a loss for words. He couldn't bring himself to tell Loki that he was going to be king of Asgard soon; he just couldn't let himself voice it, the fact that soon, he and Loki would be separated forever. "Loki, I love you more than anyone I'd ever loved…" Thor paused, turning his head away, "I do not wish this to end… I never want this to end."

Loki's hands snaked up Thor's body, gently grabbed Thor's head and pulled the blond Asgardian into a kiss… It was Loki's way of agreeing with Thor.

Although Loki never told Thor this, Loki knew all about Thor and the Asgardians. He never realized how savage the Aesir believed Jotuns to be, being the son of King Laufey, Loki had grown up alone in a palace; reading to pass the time. In which case, his governess had spent extra time teaching him about the Asgardian Jotun war of the early centuries. It piqued Loki's interest in beings other than those on Jotunheim, it brought out Loki's curiosities about foreign languages, foreign places. It was then that Loki became fluent in Allspeak and began to daydream about the day he'd be able to leave Jotunheim and visit some new, amazing place on his own.

He never dreamed he'd one day meet, let alone, fall in love with Thor. God of Thunder from Asgard. Loki wanted to give himself completely to Thor, he trusted Thor and wanted to let the blond know that he was ready to give Thor what he wanted.

. .

Thor lay beside Loki with only Loki's body heat to keep him warm. In a dry cave, they had known each other and were both prepared to say goodbye. Thor waited until Loki had fallen asleep in his arms, to slowly slip his arm from underneath Loki and disappear by bifrost back into the smoldering heat of Asgard.

. . . . .

A few weeks passed and Thor did not return to Jotunheim. He felt he was more needed on Asgard for the time being, after all, the announcement of Thor's coronation was about to be made any day, Thor needed to show his face around Asgard a little more often so that people would not begin to suspect what he'd been doing with his time.

Of all the people on Asgard, Sif was the only one who noticed a change in Thor. Since Thor started coming back from Jotunheim, he didn't… smell the same. Thor used to go into Jotunheim smelling salty from sweat and drenched. However, recently Thor had been returning to Asgard smelling sweet of floral and herbal aromas. Sif was determined to find out just what it was that Thor was doing on Asgard.

"My prince!" Sir called to Thor, just as he'd entered the grand hallway. "My prince, you have yet to tell me of your travels in Jotunheim."

Thor did his best to hide his guilt, how could he tell Sif, (his intended) that he had fallen in love with another? He turned away from Sif, hoping to hide the redness of his cheeks. "Ah, Sif… Well, Jotunheim is very beautiful."

"Did you slay any beasts? Did you run into any Jotuns whilst on Jotunheim?"

Thor grew silent for a moment, wanting to find a way to change the subject. Thor opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced once more by his mother's presence.

"Thor." Frigga greeted.

"Mother!" Thor exclaimed, caught off guard as he was talking with Sif. Sif, on the other hand, saw Frigga a mile away.

"My Queen…." Sif greeted.

"Thor, Heimdall tells me that he would like an audience with you."

It was as though the gods in Valhalla were smiling upon Thor that day, he was glad to have the excuse now to get away from Sif. Thor politely apologized for needing to cut the conversation short, but his smile definitely told Sif that he was rather happy to be excused. Without a second though, Thor jumped into the air, called Mjolnir to his hand and took off for Heimdall's observatory.

. . .

"My prince…" Heimdall greeted.

"Good Heimdall… Why is it that you have summoned me?" Thor stood at the entrance to the observatory, watching as Heimdall let loose a heavy sigh and watching as the man left his sword inside of the golden fixture. He made his way towards Thor, moving slowly, carefully. Heimdall could see everything, everything, and yet he acted clearly as though he did not wish to be heard.

"I think you need to visit Jotunheim." Heimdall said. Thor did not understand… Not at first, anyway. But he concluded that something was wrong with Loki, and immediately Thor wanted to go to Jotunheim to find out what the problem was. Heimdall was more than happy to allow Thor access into Jotunheim.

When Thor arrived on Jotunheim, Loki was nowhere to be found. Thor knew better than to call out for Loki, should he be seen by a stray Frost Giant, they'd be nowhere near as friendly and loving as Loki was. No, Thor thought it would be best to look at all of their favorite places… Places they had seen together and where they had been together. Thor looked for Loki in many parts of Jotunheim, yet, Loki was still nowhere to be found.

Finally, just before Thor was ready to give up his search and return to Heimdall, he heard a sharp cry of pain far off in the distance. Thor didn't know what Loki's pain sounded like, as he'd never heard it before, but he knew that whoever was making that noise might be able to help him find Loki.

Thor prepared Mjolnir for battle, should the need arise, as he made his way towards the sounds of the screams. Thor winced with each sharp cry in the distance, the sound of pure agony and pain tugged at the strings of his heart and made him feel pity for whatever it was that was making such a sound.

As Thor came closer, there were voices that he did not recognize… They were speaking in a language that Thor did not understand.

The scream pierced through the cold winds and there was an eruption of laughter. Thor peered from where he was placed at the foot of a mountain. Up, above him on another mountain not too far away, was a palace of ice and stone. The voices echoed from the walls of the palace and Thor knew that was where he'd find Loki.

When Thor approached the palace, he heard Loki's voice…

"Please…." Loki cried,

It was a pitiful sound and it made Thor's heart sink to hear his beloved sound so weak. The voices continued to laugh and there was that horrible, aching scream once more. Thor couldn't hide forever.

He jumped out from behind a pillar and was shocked at what he saw…

Loki was covering his face, which was now red and blistered, making a sound that seemed like sobbing. His clothing was minimal, but enough to cover himself, but that was not was Thor noticed right away. What Thor noticed right away was the curve of Loki's stomach. It wasn't too large or too noticeable, but Thor could tell.

When Loki's hands moved away from his face, it was obvious what was happening. It appeared that the other Jotun were throwing some sort of acid on Loki, burning him.

Thor roared, summoning lightning and thunder at will, causing the bigger Jotuns to back away from Loki. They both screamed out something in a foreign language and Thor approached Loki, angry that they would harm Loki. "Get out." He threatened. Although, Thor didn't know if the Jotun understood, they both took off further into the palace of ice and snow.

Loki fell to his knees on the icy floor, his face covered by bruised and bloody hands. Loki started to choke on his own breath as his breathing quickened and he tried his best to hide the pain. Loki was unaware that Thor was there and watching. The burns from the acid caused many big, ugly welts to rise up on Loki's pale blue skin… The tears from Loki's eyes made the burns on his face even more painful, yet the more Loki tried to hide his face and keep his skin from melting off, the more he cried and the more pain he felt.

Thor couldn't understand why they did such a thing to Loki.

Regardless, Thor knew that Loki was in no position to talk, and Thor grabbed Loki, careful of his wounds, and brought him to the place where the bifrost had left him. Thor called the Heimdall to open the bifrost, nevertheless it remained closed. Thor didn't understand, he was sure that Heimdall, who could see all, knew that Loki was not a threat to Asgard.

"Heimdall!" Thor roared. "Open the bifrost!"

Nothing.

Loki's sobs wrung Thor's heart and Thor whispered kind words in Loki's ear, not truly knowing (or caring) for that matter if Loki understood. Thor dropped to his knees and allowed Loki to lie across the snow. The burns looked awful, Thor wasn't too sure if anyone on Asgard could heal Loki, all the while, he was determined not to leave Loki behind.

"There!" A voice called in the distance. Thor turned around, surprised to see a hoard of Jotun charging at full speed towards Thor and Loki. Thor was surprised he understood what they said… Did all Jotun know Allspeak? Thor protectively stood in front of Loki, ready to defend his beloved at all costs.

"Ah, Odinson…" Thor didn't know who Laufey was; he'd never dealt with foreign affairs with his father, so he was greatly astounded when Laufey, King of Jotunheim had addressed him. "I see you've met my disgrace of a son..." Thor turned to look at Loki, confused, Thor always believed Loki to be a Jotun of noble blood, but to be the prince of Jotunheim! Thor felt betrayed that Loki did not tell him sooner. Still, Thor knew he loved Loki more than he'd loved anyone in his life, and he was willing to fight for Loki.

Laufey looked at Thor, studied the blond Aesir for a moment before his red eyes widened and he stared at Thor in disbelief.

"You're the one…" Laufey began. "You're the Aesir that got Loki pregnant."

" **Pregnant**?!" Thor gawked. Thor knew that the Jotun were intersexual, but it still came as a shock to the thunderer. Certainly one time couldn't have made Loki pregnant?! Thor looked at Loki, who was writhing in pain on the snowy ground, too scared to speak.

"How wonderful…" Laufey laughed. "Odin thought he could sneak his son into Jotunheim to take what was mine… and now I shall take _two_ of _his_."

Laufey raised a sharp blade of ice above his head, ready to bring it down upon Thor when…

The bifrost opened!

Odin had come to Jotunheim. Thor's heart sank; this meant that Heimdall had told The Allfather about his trips to Jotunheim. They would end sooner than he'd expected and he'd be punished for what he'd done.

"Laufey…" Odin spoke.

"Allfather." Laufey grinned, "You look weary."

"Laufey, what my son had done was not an act of war…" Odin explained. "He is just a boy, doing what boys do when they are curious, let us treat this as such." Odin was always one to seek peace before a war. Though, Thor knew better than to speak. "He will be punished as I see fit… on Asgard."

"Your son, Allfather isn't the one who needs punishment," Laufey said, "Although, I was intending to kill him as well. Loki was not allowed to be bred."

It made sense. Loki was a runt, the disgrace of King Laufey, certainly any offspring Loki would have would only disgrace Laufey further. But to have Loki bearing the child of Odin's son, that was something that Laufey would never accept.

"Loki is Jotun, he will suffer punishment as I see fit."

"Fine."

"Father!" Thor whispered. It caught Odin's attention, even though Odin was not willing to negotiate. "Father, Loki is carrying my child, I can't leave him."

"You've had your fun, Thor. You have no obligation to that Frost Giant."

Thor was disappointed that his father did not understand.

"Father… I love him."

Odin sighed, "There is nothing you can do for him, Thor. He is of Jotunheim, you of Asgard."

"You could at least let me bring him to Asgard to heal his wounds? At least order that Loki be kept safe from harm!"

"To go against Laufey would be to go against Asgard. We have a truce. Laufey would not accept his son to be taken by another. You've heard him; Laufey does not wish his heritage to be further disgraced by Loki's size."

"But Loki is carrying _our_ heritage too, Father! I will not abandon Loki here…"

Odin thought about it, he really did not wish to say no to Thor, although he would if it avoided war. Odin sighed,

"Laufey, what could I give you in return for your son?"

"To take him would break our truce, Allfather… Not unless you plan to give me The Casket of Ancient Winters?"

"King Laufey…" Thor's voice cut through the air. Disturbing Laufey and catching Odin unprepared. "I love Loki and I will bring him back with me to Asgard to marry him."

"Wha-?!"

"He will have significant reign over Asgard and as a Jotun, through him we will find peace."

Laufey considered it. It was a marvelous idea, really. Laufey always wanted some power in Jotunheim and he trusted that even though Loki was a mistake, that Loki would make sure to aid Jotunheim whilst on Asgard.

"You may take Loki, Asgardian…" Laufey growled. Thor thanks the Valkyries of Valhalla. He quietly picked up Loki from where the injured Jotun lay in the cold snow, and held him tightly as Heimdall opened the birfrost and they had all returned to Asgard.

On Asgard, guards were there to greet Odin as he'd returned from Jotunheim. Thor called for a healer to come and treat Loki. All the while, Thor wondered if it was common place for Jotuns to throw acid at each other in a form of punishment. But not just that they'd throw acid at each other… but Loki?! A small, helpless Jotun who was pregnant also? Perhaps the Jotun were not quite a civilized as Loki had led him to believe.

. . . .

Word got out that Thor was intended to marry. This, struck a chord with Sif, who thought she was the one that Thor was supposed to marry… It came to a shock to everyone, but especially Sif.

She demanded to meet Loki and know why, of all people; Thor was now going to marry a Jotun. It felt like a knife to the heart to Sif, who was madly in love with Thor. But, she took her strides like a woman, facing her defeat and simply wanting to congratulate the new queen-to-be.

Sif was turned away when the midwife said that Loki was resting.

When Sif finally found Thor, he seemed lost in worry and deep in thought. He leaned against the wall, staring off into the skies. She almost hated to disturb him, but disturb him she would, should that mean she would get answers.

"My prince…? Why such the solemn face?"

"It's Loki…" Thor spoke without thinking. "I can't explain to the kingdom that I got a Jotun pregnant?"

"Why were you ever with a frost giant, anyway, Thor? They are just mindless animals…"

"Loki is **not** a mindless animal." With that, Thor lifted himself off the wall and glared deeply at Sif.

"Thor…?" This was not the Thor that Sif knew. Before he went to Jotunheim, Thor loved Sif. At least, she believed him did. What caused this change in him so suddenly? "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Thor's hand came up and ran through his blond locks. "No." Was all he said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is my third Thorki story, my first MPREG story.

This plot bunny came when someone suggested I write an Mpreg story. I never go into detail with my character's sexual relations. So if you were expecting a lemon or a really juicy porn scene, I'm sorry to disappoint. This story doesn't focus on the sex as much as the aftermath. So there's that.

Anyway, I'm planning to finish this story in three parts. So there will only be three chapters. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I felt that it was already pretty long for a one-shot, so I decided to split it into three parts.

Okay, I think that's all I wanted to say!

Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my stories and I love it when I get feedback that helps me become a better writer. If you spot some mistakes, please let me know. My stories are un-beta'd.

Anyway, thanks again!

Please review!

\- Rawiyah


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The story of forbidden romance. Thor is an Asgardian prince who finds the best adventures are the ones your parents don't know about, however, that changes when he meets a beautiful Jotun, whom he falls in love with. Jotunheim and Asgard are enemies and for a while, Thor hides his romance quite well from his kin on Asgard. It's when the Jotun he loves falls pregnant that causes complications for them both and Thor has never been a very good liar.

* * *

Loki never fully recovered from his burns. He lost sight in one eye and the rest of his face was badly burned. The beauty that radiated from Loki was now lost and it pained Thor to death to see his beautiful Jotun become such a shell of his former self. Though Loki was now talking, it was still painful for him to move any part of his face. Thor had been meaning to ask Loki… _why_. Why were they throwing acid on Loki…? What Thor could not understand was why such a "civilized" and well-mannered group of people would resort to throwing painful acid on each other. Certainly, Thor was aware of Loki not being able to be bred, fine… But why the punishment?

Thor watched carefully from a distance as Loki's midwife led the stumbling Jotun around the bright halls of Asgard's palace, a silk blindfold covering his sensitive eyes. Certainly the heat on Asgard was taking its toll on the young Jotun. Thor hovered over Loki, always keeping the blue beauty in his sight, never quite letting Loki roam on his own. Not quite in Loki's space, but always watching. It made Sif and the Warriors Three quite anxious to see their prince so upset… and so close to the day of his coronation.

"Thor…" Fandral approached Thor from behind, (his posse followed closely after), catching his prince off guard. It was a talent that only Sif and Fandral possessed. No one else could ever sneak up on Thor, for Thor was always so mindful of everything happening around him. But, not that day… No, Thor was too occupied with Loki to care about anything else on Asgard. "Thor, come… Let us duel."

"No, thank you." Came Thor's rough response.

"Thor, you've been very distant lately." Sif added. "We feel, as your friends, that perhaps you should exercise yourself and spar with us."

"I think I know what I need to do." Thor was not going to listen to anything his friends suggested. Surely, he did not want to spar, he did not want to hunt; he did not want to eat. He just wanted Loki to be safe and he wanted to be there with Loki throughout the Jotun's pregnancy. Loki was growing ever so quickly and the pace made Thor worry for a moment that Loki would give birth to another giant; a feat which could be proven to be impossible for the lithe, little Jotun. Regardless of how the child looked, Thor promised Loki that he'd love the child as though he were no different than the other Aesir on Asgard.

His friends looked worried, but Thor couldn't be bothered with their pettiness at this point in time. He was much too concerned with Loki's health. He turned away from his friends, still looking in Loki's direction… Still watching as the Jotun stumbled about with the shining, silk blindfold over his sensitive eyes. Sif let loose a horrible huff and she motioned for her and the Warriors Three to leave.

They took off walking in the direction that Loki was approaching them from. Out of spite, Sif sneakily pushed the pregnant Loki, causing a strange, strangled gasp to slip from Loki's lips as he began to fall forward. Thankfully, Loki's midwife had caught him and helped steady him back on his feet, leading him to Thor. It didn't go unnoticed to Thor the way Sif tried to make Loki trip. He held no grudge against her for that; he could imagine just how much she was hurting. Only a few days ago, she and he had been betrothed. But as it were, things changed.

"Be gentle, My Prince." Loki's midwife had said as she carefully helped Loki latch onto Thor to steady himself. Loki seemed petrified. He had absolutely no idea where he was and it seemed that the person Thor had fallen in love with was slowly slipping away, being replaced by a frightened, paranoid and forgetful version of Loki. This was something Thor was not willing to welcome, but was willing to deal with if it meant that he could be with Loki.

"T-Thor…?" Came Loki's weak voice. "Where am I? Why is it so hot here?" Without a second thought, Thor pulled Loki into an embrace and held him there tightly, all the while, Loki's midwife kept calling out, _be careful, my prince!._ Thor ran his fingers through Loki's long, silky black hair and whispered in his beloved's ear,

"You're here. You're here with me and that's all that matters, Loki. I'm here with you and I won't abandon you like I did in the past." Thor closed his eyes as he held Loki as tightly as he could without injuring Loki. He wanted to squeeze even tighter when he felt Loki's arms slowly wrap around his neck and he felt the cold tears falling from Loki's chin. Thor wanted to hold Loki forever, be with him forever.

"Thor!"

It was Frigga, his mother's voice calling. Thor didn't want to separate from Loki, but he trusted that Loki would be safe with his midwife. Thor slowly slipped away from Loki, whispering in his ear that he'd return shortly, allowing the Jotun to fall into his midwife's hands for the time being. Then Thor spun away and approached Frigga.

"Thor…?" Frigga asked. "Your father wishes to have a word with you. Please, walk with me."

. . . .

"You know, before your father speaks to you, I just wanted to ask you, Thor…" Frigga began. "Why Jotunheim? You know travel to Jotunheim was forbidden…"

"It's not as easy to explain…" Thor chuckled nervously, knowing that in the back of his mind that Frigga would press the issue further.

"Do your best, dear. Your father is very upset with you… First, you endanger yourself and the kingdom by traveling to Jotunheim… Then, you lie with a Frost Giant, whom you have gotten pregnant… Then you bring them here, for the kingdom to see your spectacular blunder Th-"

"Loki was not a blunder, mother. I love him and I'd gladly throw away my throne if it only meant that I could be united with Loki forever."

Frigga sighed. She understood the power of love more than anyone, yet she always taught her son to never let it override his rationale. Frigga continued to walk, albeit slowly, as to give her more time alone with Thor.

"Dear, we _cannot_ put a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard."

"Why not?! What harm could he possibly-"

"Odin doesn't trust him."

"Then I will renounce my throne…."

"You are the only heir."

"Loki is carrying the next one."

Frigga's jaw dropped and she looked at Thor in shock. "Are you suggesting that Loki's child would be the heir to the throne of Asgard?! A FROST GIANT, Thor?!"

Thor was shocked that Frigga had the gall to be offended. If anyone had any right to offense, it was certainly him, let alone how Loki would feel should he have overheard. Thor remembered all too quickly why he wasn't too keen on telling his parents or friends about his travels to Jotunheim… To them, Jotunheim was an awful place, full of war and terror; A place where only uncivilized monsters roamed. These beasts were not fit to walk in the light that shined on Asgard's beautiful face… It sickened Thor that his own kin could be so ignorant and unforgiving.

Thor wanted to dismiss himself from the conversation with his mother. At least, until he realized that he still needed to speak with his father. He realized all too late, that the Allfather was seated in front of him, at the throne. Frigga nodded towards Odin, and the older man rose to his feet.

"Thor…" He said.

"Father." Came Thor's dull response.

"Thor, Frigga and I have discussed in full detail the punishment fit for such treachery." Thor stiffened, lowering his head and prepared himself to bear the full weight of his punishment. What Odin said next caught Thor by surprise. "However… The most important being in this realm right now is the child."

Thor's mind thought… _What child?!_ Surely he didn't mean the child of himself and Loki? Was Odin honestly going to place the life of a bastard half breed's worth above the other responsibilities that Thor had left behind in his travels across the realms?

"You will have until the child is born."

"Until what, Father?"

"Until we decide what to do with the Frost Giant."

"I will not abandon Loki again, Father… Not this time."

"You know that a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard would create uproar, Thor. We are doing our best to keep him confined to the palace, as to not alarm the kingdom. As far as they are concerned, Loki is a mindless, killing machine, Thor. We cannot expect the kingdom to accept him with gleeful welcome."

"If anyone has the power to change the way the peasants view the Jotnar it would be you, Allfather." Thor did his best to reason with his father, however futile he believed it would be.

Odin looked as though he were contemplating what Thor had said, however, Odin clearly did not consider it long enough for it to change his mind. "He cannot _stay_ , Thor."

Thor was never that good with words, immediately he let out a hefty huff, turned on his heels and left the throne room, leaving behind his two very concerned parents behind.

. . . . .

Thor could feel the way Sif's eyes glared daggers into his back while it was turned. He still held Loki close to himself, always keeping his hand firmly placed on Loki's hip. The Jotun seemed to be struggling to get used to his new environment. Thor did his best to keep Loki happy and healthy, he was consistently checking in with Loki's midwife, who spent many hours by Loki's side when Thor was placed elsewhere. It was late in the afternoon on Asgard and Thor was sitting beside Loki in the courtyard, both enjoying each other's company. All the while, Loki found that he was struggling with the heat.

"Beloved…?" Thor noticed the way Loki started to pant and sweat as they both sat still in the fading sunlight.

"Thor…" Loki choked. "It's so hot here…" Loki's eyes were still covered, having not yet healed despite it having been weeks since the injuries. Whatever it was that the Jotnar had used to burn Loki must've been something horribly disarming to Jotuns. It hurt Thor's heart to see Loki in such shape. He did what he could to keep Loki's mind off the heat…

"How much longer until the child is here, Loki? Did your midwife tell you…?"

"Oh, Thor… Your Aesir don't know anything about Jotun anatomy. She only knew of what the myths and legends say about us…" Loki's hand wandered a little as he tried to find Thor's hand. It scared Loki to not have his sight, but he felt safe with Thor around. "For a race known to be knowledgeable, you are awfully medieval and primitive."

Thor laughed; he was not in the least offended. Loki was right, all these years, Thor had been led to believe that the Jotnar were the ones who were barbaric and frightful. As ironic as it was, he was learning that the battle with the Aesir made them that way… When Loki's hand finally found Thor's, Loki gave it a tight squeeze, trying his best to show Thor that he would be strong for the both of them.

"Loki…" _Beyond these walls… Is a race that would sooner see you dead than allow a Jotun child to remain here._ Oh, how Thor's mind wanted to tell Loki the truth. He refused to believe that Loki would have been better off in Jotunheim. He refused to leave Loki's side. Thor loved Loki truly; he would do all in his power to stay by his side. As it were, the Aesir were awfully ignorant people, only seeing what was inside of their protective golden gates; never to venture out further to see what strange new places and people lay ahead of them.

Instead, Thor settled for telling Loki another truth… He gently kissed the top of Loki's forehead. "I love you, Loki." He said. Loki, albeit blind for the time, moved his face in the direction of Thor's and smiled.

"I love you too, you big oaf."

Together, they shared a kiss, the two of them where no oglers or ignorant peasant folks could see. Thor did not even feel Sif's eyes glaring into his back anymore. He wasn't too sure if that meant she'd left, or if he was so overwhelmed with Loki's kiss that he didn't feel anything around him anymore. Regardless of the reason, Thor was happy.

. . . . .

The day of the birth was rapidly approaching, making Thor nervous. Loki seemed to be taking it all in stride, however, which only served to make Thor more anxious. So far, there didn't appear to be any complications, Loki did not get nauseous like the Asgardian women did when they were pregnant, and Loki's face seemed to heal up as well as it could. Finally, Loki was able to take the silk scarf off his eyes and reveal his blood red stare to the realm.

Loki seemed to be fine, not any bigger or smaller than any Aesir woman would be in pregnancy. Thor never left Loki's side. But as the days passed, Loki's expressions began to change from that of fear and confusion to that of shame and despair. It wasn't too bizarre to Thor as to why this was… Loki could finally see once again, and now that his eyes were uncovered, he could see the way the Aesir stared at him with shame and pity.

For the first time since arriving on Asgard, Loki knew that he was not wanted here, not welcome. Loki started to worry for the future of his child, let alone the future of himself on this strange realm. The Aesir made it painfully obvious that they did not like Loki, neither did they like that Thor was so captivated by Loki. Loki was, once again, unwanted. It certainly dampened his spirits and made the beauty of his pregnancy seem more like a curse.

After a few days of the non-stop glares, Loki began to think to himself that he was at fault for the Aesir's ignorance. After a few days of Sif pushing him every chance she got, Loki began to voice this…

"I cannot do this to you, Thor…" Loki sighed. He lay in a golden bed, the sky was finally dark, yet there was candlelight to help him see Thor, who was sitting by his side. "I cannot have this child and leave you to your kingdom's mercy."

"Or lack thereof…" Thor added. Thor brought Loki's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I am not going to leave you, Loki. If I've told you once, I have told you a million times. I would travel across the nine realms, even deny Valhalla if it meant being separated from you."

It warmed Loki's heart to hear it, but it certainly didn't make it any easier.

. . . . .

Loki went into labor late in the afternoon…

Without any complications at all, Loki gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The sight of the child seemed to melt away the chilly disposition that the Aesir had originally felt for Loki. Although, they were still within the safety of the palace, Loki would eventually need to show the child to the kingdom for him to be raised as the proper heir. Thankfully, the child looked Aesir; born with blonde hair and a striking shade of emerald eyes. When Loki first laid eyes on the baby, his heart melted from the sound of his cries and Loki held the child close to his chest, all the while crying tears of joy and hope for the child's future.

Thor was there too, as well as Odin and Frigga. Indeed, it was a most joyous occasion for them all. However, Odin had been true to his word and now that the child was born, he was forced to come to a decision…

. . . . .

"He belongs with his own kind, Thor. Loki will never be happy on Asgard. The child may stay, but Loki must go."

"To separate a child from its mother is the cruelest penalty for a crime that Loki cannot be punished for…"

"Do not test me, Thor."

"And you approve of this, mother?!" Thor directed to Frigga, who had kept quiet the entire time. Thankfully both she and Odin had the decency to talk to Thor in private, where Loki could not hear. Frigga knew better than the both of them how important it was for a child to bond with their mother, but Frigga still remained quiet. Unsure of whether or not it was her place to challenge her husband.

"Thor, your father is doing what he believes is best for the kingdom…"

"You are so busy worrying what is best for the kingdom, you care not what is best for me and Loki."

"I care, Thor…" Frigga interjected. "I do care, sweetheart. But it is not my place…"

Thor did not have the energy to argue with his parents any longer. He sucked in a deep breath and made his way towards the golden doors.

. . . .

Thor watched as Loki and his son slept peacefully. He decided to let Loki name the child, feeling unworthy of such an important task. Calder was the child's name; Loki picked it as homage to his heritage as a Frost Giant. Calder meant ' _cold and harsh winters'_. The baby's shallow breaths were calming enough to Thor, although, his upset spirits must've radiated too far into the room. Loki began to stir, turning over in his bed, his eyes fluttering open to see Thor sitting next to him… Somber eyes looking down on him.

"Thor…?" Loki slowly pushed back the covers and pulled himself up in a sitting position. "What is wrong?"

Thor opened his mouth to explain to Loki the horrible decision his parents had made for the sake of the 'kingdom'. But he found he couldn't tell Loki that he was no longer welcome on Asgardian soil. The only thing that came out was a soft, choked sob. Tears threatened to fall from Thor's eyes and it was a shameful thought. Thor didn't want to cry in front of Loki, on Asgard, men were supposed to be strong, cold, and stoic. But this was not the time for any emotions… In fact, Thor was overwhelmed with emotion; they were welling in his eyes and threatening to spill. Thor did his best to contain his tears for he did not wish to wake the baby.

When Thor buried his face in his hands, Loki placed a hand on Thor's face, looking into Thor's watery, deep blue eyes, now reddened with tears. Loki was amazed that when the Aesir cried they eyes turned red, much like Loki's eyes, although, Loki did not need to cry to make his eyes red. It only showed how much alike they really were.

Loki embraced Thor, letting the Aesir man squeeze him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Loki…"

"Thor, please don't be sorry. You are the star in my sky… I live to let you shine." Loki planted a kiss on Thor's cheek. "I will be okay if you find another galaxy."

But Thor wasn't going to accept that an answer. He thought up a plan. He and Loki would take their baby and they would leave this realm. If it meant that Thor had to conjure dark magic to make that happen, then so be it. But he was not going to sit back and let Odin decide his future any longer.

As they held each other, both remaining quieter than mice, Thor planned. He would take Loki as his wife on another realm and they'd live together on their own, away from the pressures of Asgard. He didn't care if that meant leaving the realm without an heir. He made his bed; he'd have to sleep in it.

. . . . .

Thor didn't tell anyone about the plan besides Loki. One night when the entire kingdom was asleep, (all besides the guards, of course) Thor cloaked Loki in Asgardian garb, hiding his blue complexion from head to toe. Together they wrapped their baby in swaddling silks and sheets from the baby's cradle. It would have been too conspicuous to take a horse from the stables, so Thor and Loki had to travel by foot.

Loki kept the baby close to his chest as both he and Thor snuck outside of the palace late in the night. The guards remained oblivious. All the while, Loki was concerned. He'd never felt safer than with Thor, but he wanted a secure future for his baby, he didn't want to be constantly traveling with their child… He also did not want to be the reason for Thor abandoning his realm. Together, Thor and Loki quietly ran off into the woods of Asgard, hoping to find one of the hidden passages that Thor had read about in books of seidr.

"It has to be here…" Thor whispered to Loki when they finally reached the darkest part of the wood. Thor began to pound his fists on every tree that surrounded them. Nothing happened. Thor continued to grow more and more desperate with each hit of the trees. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe that they'd bust open and reveal a portal that would take him, Loki and Calder as far away from Asgard as possible.

The loud noise of the trees being hit by powerful fists had woken the baby and Calder began to cry. Try as he may, Loki did his best to soothe Calder, but his cries began to become louder. Small as he was, he made a loud enough noise to be heard by the clouds and his cries became lightning in the sky, shaking the ground with each crack of thunder.

"Thor!" Loki called.

Meanwhile, the guards at the palace had noticed the sudden change in weather and they alerted Odin and company about the strange activity in the woods. Odin wasn't too sure what was happening, but certainly, he knew that it wasn't Thor who was suddenly summoning thunder and lightning. It was clearly the work of someone inexperienced.

"Thor…" Odin quickly realized what Thor was trying to do. He looked to the guards and said, "Stop Thor at all costs!" The guards relayed the message, all of them heading out of the palace and into the woods on horses.

"Thor!" Loki called. His desperation growing with each whack of the trees that Thor made. The baby's cries grew, as did the lightning in the sky, giving away their position to the entire realm. Loki knew that sooner or later they'd be discovered and he wasn't ready to see whatever punishment would be fit for such a crime. What they were doing was treason. If Loki thought it was horrible being separated from Caldr before, he couldn't imagine being separated from Calder by death. "Thor!"

The guards were nearing, their shouts became louder and in Loki's anxiety he ran in front of Thor, throwing open his free arm… Thor was too distracted by his tasks that he didn't notice the wave of green energy that shot out from Loki's arm, creating an enormous portal right there in the shadows of the woods. "Thor!"

The guards were in sight. But Loki pushed Thor into the portal, following quickly after. Once the family was inside, the portal shifted into green light and disappeared from view.

The guards were left bewildered when they finally reached the destination where the thunder and lightning had beckoned them.

. . . . .

Thor and Loki fell hard onto something equally as rigid and stiff as the snow and rock on Jotunheim. However, it was not cold here. The ground was covered in a red dust that rose into the air and disappeared when Thor scrambled to his feet. Loki held their baby tightly in his arms, doing his best to protect Calder from the fall. The baby continued to cry all the while, but at least he seemed to be crying himself to sleep.

After both Loki and Thor stood from where they'd fallen, they quickly learned they were not alone.

"Holy shit!" Came a voice.

"Who goes there?!" Thor roared. Loki was caught off guard by Thor's sudden swinging of Mjolnir.

"Calm down! We mean you no harm…" Another voice. It was off in the distance, but still audible to the Aesir and Jotun ears.

"Darcy…? Can you believe this?!"

"Did they seriously fall from the sky?" Darcy, a woman approached with glasses and a red hat. In her hand she held some sort of metal box with a wide, black eye. "I can't believe I caught it on camera!"

Loki looked scared, he pulled Calder close to his body, hoping that if these people were hostile that they'd not notice his child.

"Woah…" A second woman said. "So… are you two…. You know? From… here?"

"Are you aliens?!" Darcy asked.

"Darcy!"

"Well, sorry, Jane but we weren't going to find out anything with your questions."

"What realm is this?" Thor asked. He stood in front of Loki protectively. Though, he didn't feel threatened by women, he was naturally cautious.

"New Mexico?" Darcy ansked.

Calder's cries were smothered by Loki, but still could be heard as both Darcy and Jane approached the two "aliens".

"Do you hear something?" Darcy asked Jane. They both stood still, unmoving save for their eyes as they tried to identify the sounds of the baby crying. Loki peered from behind Thor.

"Woah! HOLY SHIT!" Darcy screamed. "Look at those eyes! THEY ARE ALIENS!"

Loki sighed. It was quite obvious that these women were simply explorers of this realm, not capable of helping or understanding where Thor and Loki came from.

"Darcy… I think they have a baby."

"We mean you no harm, as well." Loki said softly. "Please, we are only here to seek a new life for ourselves."

Darcy and Jane looked at each other; both deciding on what to do next.

"We are in dire need of sustenance." Loki added. Jane and Darcy looked at each other again, confused by the way the gods spoke.

"Um… Well, I guess you could come with us." Jane spoke up, to finish.

"Thank you."

. . . . .

"Who are they?"

"Eric… They are _aliens_." Darcy was adamant that they were beyond the best scientists in the world.

"Who are we supposed to call about this?" Jane asked. "I mean… what do we do now?"

All the while, Thor and Loki were trying to become accustomed to the 'food' that Jane had given them. Something called sandwiches, which was basically some form of meat with some white spreadable paste on it rested between two slices of bread. Loki didn't eat, but Thor ate for the both of them. All the while, Loki held Calder in his arms, letting the child nurse.

"They can't stay here…" Eric said. "There's barely enough room for us as it is."

"And they have a baby?" Darcy added.

"Can't we let them stay until we find out what that thunder storm was about? Maybe they can tell us about the portal?"

"We can't harbor two aliens here, Jane!" Eric whispered.

"They aren't harmful…" Jane defended.

"Lady Jane?"

Loki's voice caught the three "scientists" off guard. Loki had seemingly appeared behind them so swiftly he wasn't heard. In the intervening time, Eric, Jane and Darcy were hoping that Loki didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Y-yeah, Loki?"

"Is there someplace I may place Calder? He's fallen asleep."

"Oh… uh… sure… Follow me." Jane led Loki away into one of the empty rooms of their small scientific facility that they were currently calling 'home'.

Meanwhile, Eric looked at Darcy. Both wondering what they were going to do with their new house guests.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is the second part to my three-part story of Thor/Loki. If I get enough feedback, I might extend this into a series of events after Heartbeats is finished. (Meaning, I'd make a collection of short stories based on the lives of Thor and Loki and their son, Calder on earth.)

I worked hard on this chapter. I feel like it's really, really fluffy. So I hope to hear what you guys have to say about it.

In the next chapter, obviously, Odin will try to find where Loki and Thor had gone. Chaos will ensue.

Thanks for reading! And thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who favorited this story. I'm very flattered. And to those of you were favorited this story without leaving a review, I'd love to hear from you. :) Tell me what you liked! (Or didn't like.)

Anyway. Thanks again, please R & R.

\- Rawiyah.


End file.
